1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitches for a motorcycle and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle hitch for attaching a trailer to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitches for a motorcycle is known in the prior art. More specifically, hitches for a motorcycle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hitches for a motorcycle include U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,199; U.S. Pat. No. 273,486; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133; U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,457; and U.S. Pat. No. 298,022.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle hitch. The inventive device includes spaced apart upper and lower rods each having a pair of elongate arms and an elongate crossbar extending between the arms. Each arm of the upper rod is positioned adjacent a corresponding arm of the lower rod. The invention includes a pair of mounting plates with one of the mounting plates coupled to one pair of adjacent corresponding arms of the upper and lower rods and another mounting plate coupled to another pair of adjacent corresponding arms of the upper and lower rods. An elongate crossbeam is extended between the arms of the lower rod. An elongate tubular receiving member is extended between the crossbars of the upper and lower rods. A hitch member is removably inserted through an opening in the back end of the receiving member into the lumen of the receiving member.
In these respects, the motorcycle hitch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a trailer to a motorcycle.